Ethan
Ethan is originally one of main antagonists in the game, being one of the Kid Kings, and serves as the fifth boss. He rules over Ethanica and all of the monsters within it. It is revealed that he created a way to use the Crystal to transport Priscilla and her army to the human world, though it is implied that he didn't know that this was her plan. After he is defeated by Ellie, he sees the error of his ways and redeems himself, helping Ellie and Chomp overthrow Priscilla. Appearance Ethan has silver hair that is smoothed back to form three points, two on either side of his head, and the last coming from the forehead. His eye color cannot be seen because of his glasses, which are connected to his 'crown', a seemingly metallic band that wraps around his head. The band has a red light on either side that glows when Ethan becomes angry or upset, as shown in the dialogue art. He wears a gray shirt and matching pants, along with a green vest that could possibly be armor, which is buttoned up with two yellow straps. Ethan has matching green arm protectors, which stretch up to cover his entire lower arm from the elbow to the wrist, and boots. There are also multiple parts of the game where Ethan can be seen holding a red device that looks suspiciously like a red DS console, and though he never explains what it really is, he demonstrates that it controls his robots and tech. Role Ethan is originally a Kid King, making him an antagonist in the beginning. Ellie and him first meet in the Frigid Cliffs of Ethanica, where he claims that he's been expecting her and will defeat her easily. However, when he uses his red device to activate his machine, he accidentally opens the red door in the Tubeworqs area of Deanuford. After becoming shocked and angry, he says that his monster Nathan must have made a mistake, and once he fixed the problem, he would return. With a cackle, he leaves. Later, Ethan returns in the Factory Fortress with Nathan, who is inside the AR4. Here, he reveals that back in the human world, he was laughed at and not taken seriously because he wanted to invent and conduct research. Now, he says, he has unlimited monster labor and resources to discover what no one has dreamed of before. Ethan says that his technology is now working perfectly, and the boss battle begins. After Ethan and Nathan are defeated, Ethan becomes frustrated, but talks to Ellie without lashing out. He explains to her that he rigged the Crystal to drain power from other sources and amplify it, so Priscilla could use the Portals to teleport between the kingdoms. When Ellie reveals what Priscilla plans to do with the Crystal however, Ethan becomes upset, saying that he didn't think she'd use it for this evil. When Ellie is going through the Portals to reach Priscilla, she gets ambushed in Ethanica, but before she can be overtaken, Ethan orders Nathan to use the AR4 2.0 and defeat the attacking monsters. He says that he, Meade, Deanu, and Zoe had been discussing things, and decided that Priscilla needed to be stopped. He tells her that all four of them are rallying up their forces, and they're all going to help her. Ethan appears one last time with the other Kid Kings, after Ellie and Chomp defeat Priscilla. They reveal that they have defeated her army and freed the imprisoned monsters that Priscilla had been using to power the Crystal. Ethan tells Ellie that there is only enough power in the Crystal for one person to return to the human world, her, and that the Kid Kings would now work together with the monsters instead of ruling over them. During the Ending, it says that Ethan willingly steps down from being a ruler. What happens to him after this is unknown. Personality Ethan, in the beginning, is full of himself. He brags on himself, speaks highly of his inventions, and says that he can't trust Nathan to do a 'boy-genius' job', implying that he believes that since others are not as intelligent as him, he can look down on them. Ethan also gets extremely frustrated when things do not work out the way he plans, which happens a few times in the game. At first, Ethan doesn't care about the enslaved monsters, using them as tools for his research. He also has a strong urge to prove himself, since he had been made fun of for his goals back in the human world. This leads him to being almost blind to Priscilla's request for the Crystal's power, seeing it as a way to prove his worth rather than realizing her true intentions. After Ellie and Chomp defeat him, he sees what Priscilla is really plotting, and tries his best to set things right. He becomes more modest, and more willing to use his intelligence to help others instead of using it for his own selfish gain. Ethan helps free the enslaved monsters and overthrow Priscilla, showing his change of heart. He becomes nicer, more helpful, and no longer looks down on others. Quotes "This is what happens when you trust a monster to do a boy-genius' job!" "So, we meet again!" "Impossible! This does not compute." "Pretty impressive feat, if I do say so myself!" "I didn't know that my science would be used for such evil." "See the power of the science!" "Hehe, I guess anything can change." "We'll start over fresh. A complete reboot." Category:Kid Kings Category:Human Category:Characters